


too good to be true

by keplcrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, i can't title either but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...this was probably a terrible idea and honestly, you can leave if you want, this was stupid, why did I think I could actually do this–”<br/>      “Iwa-chan, you’ve had a lot of terrible ideas, but I assure you that this is most definitely not one of them.”</p><p>alternatively titled; iwaizumi really wasn't ready to confess but he's gonna do it anyways and oikawa is a little shit (as usual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> this was self indulgent fluff written at 2AM and unbeta'd but i think it turned out okay.

Hajime is nervous as hell.

      Actually, that’s an understatement. He isn’t simply nervous. He’s terrified, anxious, hopeful, and his hands are shaking so much that he nearly drops the bouquet of flowers in his hands.  _ ‘It’s too cliche,’ _ he thinks to himself, staring at the roses.  _ ‘Way too cliche. What is this, some sort of cheesy rom-com?’  _ He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the nerves. Cliche or not, he’s already bought the flowers. Already sent Oikawa a text, telling him to come over, even though Hajime is far from ready to confess. Besides, Oikawa is the biggest romantic that Hajime knows, he’ll appreciate the gesture– at least, that’s what Hajime is hoping for. 

      He stands in front of his bedroom mirror and frowns. His hair is messy, sticking up more than usual, and he looks exhausted. (To be fair, he  _ is  _ exhausted. He’d stayed up longer than he’d intended to, planning for this.) He didn’t even bother dressing nicely– Tooru would tease him for wearing the Godzilla hoodie, he was sure. That is, if he wasn’t flat out rejected. Why had this been a good idea? Wait, that’s right. It wasn’t. Hajime was just being stupid, worrying that they’d lose touch in university, worrying that he would never get to say what he planned to say today. Oh well. No turning back now. He runs a hand through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to fix it, only serving to screw it up even more. Abandoning any hope of a decent appearance, he wraps both hands around the flowers and stares at the striking red petals, mind working frantically to remember the speech that he’d come up with, the night before. 

      “Do you remember the night we lost to Karasuno? You didn’t cry after the match, or on the bus. You didn’t even cry when you appointed Yahaba to be next year’s captain, or when the rest of the team was sobbing,” he murmurs to himself, turning away from the mirror to check the time on his phone. He has around three minutes before Oikawa shows up at his door. Three minutes is enough time to recite the rest of his confession, he decides. “You waited to cry until we got home. Until I was the only one left. You waited, and god, Tooru, I wanted to say it. I’ve wanted to tell you this for as long as I can remember, honestly, but I wanted to say it more than anything that night, wiping the tears from your face. I wanted to make you feel better, because you’re amazing and you did a perfect job of leading the team and you don’t realize it, you don’t see any of it.” Two minutes left. “You are stunning, perfect in every way, and fuck, you’re awe-inspiring when you play, and I’ve been in love with you since before I knew what love was, and now we’re going our separate ways, and I want you to  _ know _ because I don’t think I could live with myself if I let this go on without you knowing. It’s selfish, and this was probably a terrible idea and honestly, you can leave if you want, this was stupid, why did I think I could actually do this–”

      “Iwa-chan, you’ve had a lot of terrible ideas, but I assure you that this is most definitely  _ not _ one of them.” Hajime freezes, falling silent save for the wrinkling of the plastic around the roses as he clenches his fists. “Were you practicing a confession speech? I certainly hope that last part wasn’t actually what you planned to say.” Oikawa doesn’t miss a beat, flashing Hajime a wide grin when the darker-haired male finally turns to look at him. He’s early, Hajime notes, which isn’t all that surprising, now that he thinks about it. And of course he came in through the window- Hajime had been expecting him through the front door, where he would be able to hear the approach. Instead, he’d been distracted as he confessed his feelings to twelve red roses, and he hadn’t heard the soft  _ click _ of his window as Oikawa slipped into his bedroom. 

      He feels a sharp pang of satisfaction at the bright red that’s dusted over Oikawa’s cheeks, a stark contrast to the ‘cool’ facade that he’d been trying to keep up by leaning against Hajime’s bedroom wall with crossed arms and a smug smirk. Wordlessly, he shoves the flowers at the setter, watching as Oikawa takes the bouquet and stares at it, a look of pleasant surprise blossoming on his face– he clearly hadn’t been expecting Hajime to actually  _ give _ him the bouquet. A small victory, he supposes. It takes him a minute before he can look up and meet Hajime’s eyes. It feels like an eternity to the spiker. Finally, Oikawa looks up, and Hajime is immediately captivated by his eyes. They’re a swirling mess of chocolate brown and chestnut, wide and honest, more honest than Hajime has seen him in quite some time. There’s a splash of faint, barely visible freckles spread over his nose and cheeks, too scattered to find any constellations– a fact that he’s come to terms with after hours of trying to play connect-the-dots on the bus after a game, while Oikawa sleeps. 

      “Who knew you were such a romantic, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice is quiet, and Hajime thinks that maybe he’s got a chance– after all, he was only risking this because he thought that, by some miracle, his feelings weren’t unreciprocated. Although, he had to admit, he’d been desperate to believe it, and figured that his judgement may have been clouded, therefore justifying the rejection that he had originally thought to be inevitable. “Did you mean it? What you said. All of that– did you really mean it?”

      “What’s that supposed to mean?” Hajime’s voice is indignant, and confused, though softer than usual, watching Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow. He’s frowning, waiting for the brunette to explain himself because he means every single word of the confession, wouldn’t be saying it at all if he didn’t mean it. He doesn’t respond immediately, forehead creasing as he thinks, and the shorter male taps his foot impatiently.

      “It seemed too good to be true…” He murmurs, more to himself, and Hajime has to strain to hear. “I mean, I definitely feel the same way, and I’ve been meaning to tell you since forever ago, but…” His voice catches in his throat, and he pauses to take a deep breath, rendering the other male momentarily speechless, “I thought… I always thought that you’d get mad, ‘cause you always complain when I get too clingy and stuff, but this– this is a dream come true, unless it’s a joke, god, Iwa-chan, please don’t tell me this is just a joke–” Hajime cuts him off immediately, rolling onto his toes and gripping his face with both hands, pulling him down– much to his chagrin and Oikawa’s amusement. He scowls, shaking his head briefly before pressing a chaste kiss to his friend’s lips, cheeks aflame and his heart ready to beat it’s way out of his chest.

      “Too good to be true? That's bullshit. Does that answer your question?” Oikawa stares at him with wide eyes, one hand reaching up to brush over his lips, and Hajime gives him a rare, genuine smile. 

      “Iwa-chan,” he begins in response, an awestruck edge to his voice that sends a rush of emotion through Hajime’s nerves. Suddenly, Oikawa’s looking down at him with a mischievous grin. “ You know… I didn’t quite catch the first part of your speech. Mind repeating your confession again? The whole thing? Especially the part about me being amazing...~” It takes a moment for him to process the words, to recognize that familiar teasing lilt in the setter’s voice.

      “Oi! Now you’re just fishing for compliments, Kusokawa!” He snatches a pillow from his bed and throws it at Oikawa’s face, watching as the latter shrieks and dives out of range, setting the flowers aside before retaliating. Hajime notes that they haven’t quite sorted everything out, and they should probably do that before the start of university, but then he has to dodge a pillow that Oikawa has childishly thrown back at him and decides that they can do it tomorrow. All of it, tomorrow. Right now, it’s just the two of them and a stack of pillows and Hajime couldn’t be more content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @burnt_quesadilla if you wanna say hi or yell about iwaoi + seijou with me.


End file.
